Bailey
Bailey is one of the main characters used by Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is an Animagi, and changes into a lioness. She was born into her tribe, Raion, located in Ethilion, inbetween Africa and Asia, but has left. Bailey is 'bound' to Goru, and is 29 years old. She hs one daughter, Cymahae. Appearance Bailey is average in height and very thin in her human form, standing near 5ft 9, and she has long waving blonde hair normally tied up out of her eyes, as she finds it quite irriating. However, in her animagi form, she is a lot more sturdy looking, and she looks quite ferocious. Her fur in lion form is very similar to her hair in colouring, and her eyes are dark brown, in both forms. She spends most of her time in her lionness form, as she is much quicker and more alert as a lionness. Abilities Like all other animagi, Bailey possesses the ability to change into one animal form. Her other form is a lioness, and this is inherited from her mother, although her father morphs into a lion. She also possesses the additional ability of Healing. She can heal any living creature, but can do nothing if her patient has already died. She can heal any injury at all, and can also heal afflictions of the soul. Family & Relationships *Parents - Kia and Frodora *Older sisters - Kia and Devara *Husband - Goru (Chamuel the Loving) *Father-in-law - God *Brothers-in-law - Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Uriel, Jophiel, Raguel, Joshua, Zachariah, Sandalphon, Razial, Metatron, Haniel, Jeremial, Azrael, Camael, Virgil, Balthazar and Castiel. *Daughter - Cymahae *Future Daughters - Loanikha and Raabseta *Future Son - Chaelkane Home Bailey grew up in the Raion tribe, found in Ethilion, between the continents of Africa and Asia. She spent most of her life there, but left to travel the world - she saw a lot of it, but since becoming pregnant, she has settled down with Goru. The two have brought a house in the middle of nowhere. The house is quite old-fashioned, and the furniture and house is generally themed in that way. Despite being quite big, especially for only three people, it is very cosy and there are four bedrooms and one nursery. Etymology Bailey was named after her paternal great-grandmother, and the last female leader of her tribe. The name means "Bailift" in English, and a bailey can also mean the outer wall of a castle, or the courtyard between the two outer walls of a castle. However in her native language, the ancient language of the Animagi, it means "decision maker", and Bailey has always been very good at making decision. Personality Bailey is a soft and gentle person, and does not believe in violence or fighting. She is very friendly, and is polite and nice to everyone. She finds it very easy to befriend anyone and is very loving and trusting Brief History Bailey grew up in a well respected family among the Raion tribe, and spent most of her childhood playing with her older sisters, and the other children of the tribe. When she was 21 years old, she met Goru who lied about his identity, and the pair began a relationship. They were together a year before marrying, and have been married for seven years. Recently, they left for a world trip, to explore the world and "see everything there was to see". However, on their journey, they came across an Elementa called Dandri, who was dying, until Bailey healed him. Without either Goru or Bailey being aware, Dandri became infatuated with Bailey. It led to Dandri lying to Goru about having Precognitive Dreams so Goru would leave. However, Goru found no threat, and when he returned, he found Bailey and Dandri had gone. However, Bailey's sister Kia informed him of their location. When Goru got there, however, he only witnessed Bailey's death, as Dandri killed her, because she rejected him and said she only loved Goru. She was sent to Heaven, and prepared to spend the rest of her life there, until Goru revealed he was actually lying and was an archangel. He returned to Heaven for the first time in nearly four centuries, but once he was detected, the only way he would be able to spend any time with Bailey was to Oath he would never leave. However, Goru's brother Gabriel informed them both that Bailey had managed to make Goru real enough to share Bailey's Heaven. Gabriel since returned them home, and after returning, Bailey realised she was pregnant. Bailey has now given birth to the couple's first daughter, Cymahae. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Pippy's Characters